


"Abby's Heroes"

by DiNozzos_Probie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Adult Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNozzos_Probie/pseuds/DiNozzos_Probie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Gibbs Saturday plans are rudely interrupted by a frantic early morning phone call from Abby.  Arriving at her house, they are surprised by what they find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Abby's Heroes"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net November 26, 2012.

Tony moaned as Gibbs rolled on top of him and kissed him awake with crystal clear intent. When Gibbs' lips moved to that one place behind his ear that always made him shiver, Tony opened his eyes and noticed that it was still pitch black in his bedroom. When Gibbs began nibbling on his neck Tony turned his head not only to allow Gibbs better access, but also so that he could see his digital alarm clock. Tony let out a loud groan after seeing 4:55 in big red numbers staring back at him. It was late fall so it was still dark at that hour of the morning, and to make things worse it was Saturday and they were off rotation for the weekend.

"Gibbs," Tony panted and whined at the same time, "it's 0500 and we don't have to go to work."

Gibbs stopped nibbling just long enough to ask in his super-sexy gravelly morning voice, "You want me to stop?"

"God no, but ...," Tony trailed off as his lips were captured again. He managed to tear his lips away to gasp as Gibbs' morning erection met up with his and together they began a slow sensual dance.

Gibbs lips moved down and Tony felt the warm breath at his ear as Gibbs whispered, "Tone, please? I want you ... I need you."

Hearing Gibbs say he needed him spurred Tony into action. Tony leveraged himself up and flipped them so that he was now straddling Gibbs. "Mmmmm, okay" he purred seductively as he placed kisses all over Gibbs' chest, "but I'm driving."

Knowing what Tony meant, Gibbs put his hands behind his head and watched as Tony switched on the small bedside lamp before grabbing the open tube of lube from the nightstand. Tony squirted a liberal amount onto his fingers before reaching behind himself and inserting two of them into his own ass. He was still fairly loose from Gibbs taking him last night so it only took a minute or so before Tony was ready. He stroked Gibbs' already hard as iron cock to spread the remaining lube on it before slowly lowering himself down until Gibbs was fully inside him. Tony threw his head back with a moan at the sensation of Gibbs filling him nearly causing Gibbs to come right then at the erotic sight.

Tony was absolutely gorgeous, especially in his current wanton state, and Gibbs was completely mesmerized and unable take his eyes off of him. Tony's skin was flushed, his kiss-swollen lips were slightly parted, and his hair was sticking out in every direction. Why he had been so blessed to have this beautiful creature in his bed and in his life he didn't know, but Gibbs would never again question the mystery of miracles.

Gibbs began slowly and gently thrusting up as Tony rolled his hips taking Gibbs as deep as he possibly could. They fit together so perfectly and Gibbs knew just the right angle to ensure he brushed Tony's prostate on damn near every stroke. Watching Tony in the throes of passion was one thing, but hearing the sounds he made was almost too much. A combination of moans and a mewling sound from deep in his throat drove Gibbs wild.

Before long desire took over and they met each other's powerful thrusts as they sprinted toward completion. "Oh fuck Gibbs, touch me ... please. I'm so close," Tony panted as his head dropped down as he picked up the pace.

Not needing to be asked twice, Gibbs wrapped his long fingers around Tony's cock and began stroking him in time to their thrusts. "Now Tony, oh God, come for me now," Gibbs called out as his body began to tense. It took only a few more thrusts before they both came spectacularly. Both of them were overcome by wave after wave of intense pleasure as they rode out their orgasms together until Tony eventually collapsed on top of Gibbs.

Several minutes later they had just about gotten their ragged breathing under control when Tony's phone rang. The ringtone was all too familiar; it was the intro to an Android Lust song indicating a call from Abby!

"What the hell?" Tony grumbled in frustration. "It's Abby! Why the hell is she calling me at o-dark-thirty in the morning?"

Gibbs made a face at the ringtone blaring and barked, "I don't know, but shut that damn thing off!"

Tony grabbed his phone from the nightstand and flipped it open on the third ring demanding, "This better be pretty freaking important, Abs! Start talking!"

"Tony," Abby yelled frantically, "I need your help. It's an emergency. Can you and Gibbs get over here, like now?"

Hearing the fear in her voice, Tony sat up and asked, "Abs, what's wrong? What happened? Is it McGee? Is he hurt? Are you hurt?"

Abby screamed then begged, "Please Tony! Just get here fast!" Tony heard another scream as the call ended. Tony was out of bed and half dressed before Gibbs had a chance to ask, "Jesus Tony! What happened?"

"Get up and get dressed. Abby says it's an emergency. She didn't say what, but she was screaming. We gotta get over there." Tony grabbed a pair of socks and headed for his living room leaving Gibbs to get dressed.

Ten minutes later they grabbed their wallets and Sigs and were in Gibbs' Challenger tearing out of the parking lot. Gibbs knew all of the shortcuts to the teams' homes and they pulled up to Abby's place ten minutes later.

*****

Tony and Gibbs jumped out of the car and with their Sigs drawn slowly headed for the front door to the house Abby rented on a quiet suburban street. They could see a couple of lights on inside the house, but they couldn't see any sign of Abby anywhere. Tony crept up to the front door and slowly turned the knob to find the door unlocked. He nodded at Gibbs then threw the door open and immediately followed Gibbs inside yelling "NCIS" in unison.

"Abs? Abby? It's Gibbs and Tony! Where are you," Tony called out as they methodically cleared each room.

They heard a muffled "In the bedroom" and together they headed cautiously down the hall to Abby's bedroom at the end of the hall. They passed and quickly cleared the bathroom and a second small bedroom before reaching her closed door.

Gibbs knocked and asked, "Abs, are you alone in there?"

"Uh, no ... she's not," came McGee's meek reply.

Tony rolled his eyes at Gibbs and barked through the door, "Dammit, Abby. If you called me because you lost the key to McDumbshit's cuffs again, I'm gonna be pissed!"

"Tony, just get in here," McGee barked back, with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

Gibbs slowly pushed the door open then just stood and gaped wide-eyed at the sight of McGee, who had just managed to pull on a pair of boxer shorts clinging to Abby, who was wearing nothing but a sheet wrapped around her. Gibbs look of shock turned into a murderous glare and McGee swallowed hard in response.

Tony came in behind Gibbs and immediately doubled over with laughter. He couldn't decide which was funnier; Gibbs' death glare directed at McGee, or McGee looking like he was about to wet himself.

A powerful head slap snapped Tony out of his laughing fit, and he rubbed the back of his head while Gibbs holstered his Sig. Gibbs looked from a bright red McGee, who refused to look at him, to Abby who was the picture of innocence as she smiled adoringly at him.

"Gibbs, thank God you're here," Abby said angelically as she pulled the sheet more securely around her body and knelt on the disheveled bed.

Tony felt like he was watching a tennis match as he silently looked from Gibbs to Tim and Abby and back again.

Gibbs pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath before growling, "So you two want to tell me what the hell the so called emergency is?"

Tony cocked his head in response to a barely intelligible mumble from McGee. "What was that, Probie," he asked with a hand up to his ear and a mildly peeved look on his face. "Did you just say a mouse?"

"Um, uh ... yeah," McGee answered barely in a whisper sending Tony into another fit of laughter.

"Tony," Abby admonished loudly, "it's not funny! It's a really big mouse."

Gibbs threw his hands up in disbelief and turned to Tony who was desperately trying to get control of himself. "You called us at 0600 on a SATURDAY MORNING because of a MOUSE?" Gibbs bellowed.

Tony pulled himself together enough to tease McGee. "You are a highly trained federal agent, and you're scared of a tiny little mouse?"

Gibbs dropped his head in exasperation before announcing, "Come on DiNozzo, we're leaving."

Gibbs turned to leave only to have a barely covered Abby run up and cling to his side. "Gibbs, please! You have to catch it!"

Gibbs gritted his teeth and asked, "And how the hell do you expect me to do that, Abby? I don't think 'here little mouse' or whistling to call it will work. You two get up, get dressed, go to Wal-Mart, and buy some damn traps!"

Abby pouted causing both Tony and Gibbs to sigh, while McGee sat motionless looking totally ashamed of himself. "But I don't want to kill him! Gibbs ... Tony," she whined and pleaded softly.

Gibbs closed his eyes and shook his head thinking this had to be some kind of a joke. "Okay, fine. We'll go get you some live traps. Agent McGee," he snarked at McGee who now looked like he was going to be sick, "you might want to keep your Sig on him until we get back." McGee managed to turn even redder as Gibbs glared at him in disgust while Tony leaned casually against the wall and smirked at him.

Gibbs was getting a headache as Tony laughed all the way to Wal-Mart, which thankfully was only a five-minute drive. Fifteen minutes later they were back in the car with three live traps and a jar of Jif Extra Crunchy peanut butter.

Tony looked in the bag then over at Gibbs with a confused look on his face. "Uh, Gibbs?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I get the traps, but what's the peanut butter for? You got some plans for that when we get home that I should know about?"

Gibbs turned his head for a moment and smirked at Tony's bewildered expression. "It's bait ... to catch the mouse."

"Huh?"

Gibbs chuckled, "It's the best bait for catching mice. You put some in the back of the trap and when the mouse crawls inside the little door snaps shut. Trust me, it'll work." Tony simply nodded his apparent acceptance of Gibbs' mouse trapping theory.

Tony snickered as they pulled into Abby's driveway and climbed out of the car. "I'm never letting McScaredy live this down!"

Gibbs glared at Tony and admonished, "Leave him alone, Tony. He feels stupid enough as it is, which he is." Tony's response was to start giggling again causing Gibbs to sigh tiredly.

They went inside and found the now thankfully fully clothed couple in the kitchen. Abby smiled innocently and held a steaming mug of strong coffee out to Gibbs as a peace offering while McGee stuttered out an apology. Gibbs reply to both of them was a disbelieving glare as he shook his head ruefully.

Tony smirked but clamped a friendly hand on McGee's shoulder. "Forget about it, Probie. So you're afraid of mice, I get it." He squeezed McGee's shoulder almost to the point of painful and led him out to the adjoining living room before whispering menacingly, "But if you ever, and I mean EVER make me get out of my nice warm bed again because of a damn mouse, I ... will ... shoot ... you! Are we clear, Probie?"

Looking sufficiently contrite, McGee stammered, "Uh yeah, Tony, uh sorry. I guess Gibbs is really pissed at me, huh?"

Tony smirked and asked teasingly with raised eyebrows, "About getting dragged out of bed at the crack of damn dawn to catch a mouse, or finding you naked in bed with Abby?"

McGee's eyes went so wide Tony thought they might pop out of his head. "Oh God, Tony! He's gonna kill me, isn't he," McGee asked breathlessly.

"Nah," Tony said with a smile, "just be good to her. Don't worry, I'll talk to Gibbs. Now ... you need to grow a pair, McGee. You don't need to be scared of Gibbs ... or mice! WORK ON IT!"

*****

An hour later, Gibbs and Tony were back at Tony's apartment having baited and set the traps in various places. Tony headed to the kitchen to switch on his coffee maker, and when he turned around he nearly ran into Gibbs who had stealthily followed him. Tony jumped in surprise and raised his eyebrows at the feral look in Gibbs' eyes.

"Jesus Gibbs! You trying to give me a heart attack," he asked.

Gibbs just shook his head slowly before grabbing Tony's face in his hands and kissing him senseless. Tony moaned into Gibbs' mouth as the assault continued for several minutes. Desperate for air, Tony managed to tear his lips from Gibbs' and panted, "Damn! What was that for?"

Gibbs just smirked and said, "Hunting makes me horny. Shower?"

Tony leaned back against the cool tile wall as Gibbs reverently rubbed a soapy washcloth all over his body. Once every nook and cranny was clean, Tony returned the favor, peppering Gibbs with kisses along the way. Leaning back with his eyes closed Gibbs didn't see Tony gracefully drop to his knees. However his eyes shot open seconds later when Tony's mouth closed over the head of his semi-hard cock.

In no time Gibbs was rock hard and lazily thrusting his hips. Tony could deep throat like no other and soon Gibbs was speeding toward orgasm. "Tony, feels so good," Gibbs moaned as he tried to hold on to some semblance of control. The torture was exquisite as Tony worked him over and Gibbs knew he wouldn't last much longer. He balled one hand and into a fist and placed the other lovingly on the back of Tony's head.

Tony began to hum as he took Gibbs deep down his throat causing Gibbs' legs to begin shaking as his need for release built. Tony smiled around the long, thick, warm flesh in his mouth knowing that the vibration was driving Gibbs crazy. Gibbs moaned and whined with need as he continued thrusting, begging Tony to make him come. Deciding to shove Gibbs over the edge, Tony swallowed hard twice and was rewarded with Gibbs' cum shooting down his throat almost instantly. Tony climbed up Gibbs' trembling body and kissed him soundly as he held him in place to keep him from falling.

"Jesus Tony," Gibbs managed to murmur as his head dropped to Tony's shoulder, "that was amazing."

Tony chuckled when Gibbs finally stood on his own and looked at him. "Well, you deserved a reward," Tony said sweetly.

Gibbs furrowed his brow and asked, "For what exactly?"

Tony pulled two thick fluffy towels from his heated towel rack and handed one to Gibbs. As he stepped out of the shower to dry himself, Tony stated, "Well, one for setting out to save the damsels in distress from the fire-breathing mouse, and ... for not killing McGee."

Tony laughed out loud at Gibbs' glare in response. "Oh come on! You should have seen the look on your face when you saw a nearly naked McGee in a totally naked Abby's bed! It was priceless. I thought McMouse Boy was gonna piss his pants, well if he had been wearing pants anyway." The head slap he received was not wholly unexpected, just a bit harder than usual. "Ow! Gibbs?" he whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

They dressed quickly in sweats and headed to the kitchen to fix a breakfast of omelets, bacon, toast and orange juice. Gibbs poured two cups of coffee then set to work frying bacon. Tony gave him a thank you kiss as he added hazelnut creamer to his before beating several eggs in a bowl and chopped up peppers and mushrooms.

They ate their breakfast in silence for a few minutes before Tony sat his fork down and took a sip of his orange juice. "Hey Gibbs, can I ask you something?" After receiving an affirmative nod he asked hesitantly, "Does it really bother you that McGee and Abby are, you know, together?"

Gibbs sighed and looked at Tony and said softly, "Tony, you know Abby is like a daughter to me. I don't like thinking of her with anyone, especially McGee."

Tony cocked his head and smiled fondly. "I know Gibbs, but you know McGee isn't like all those losers you've had to chase off. He loves Abby like crazy, and has for years. He's never gonna hurt her. If anything, she'll be the one to break his heart. He's a good guy, Gibbs. Plus ... he knows you'll kick his ass," Tony finished with a grin.

Gibbs nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I know. You're right. Okay, I promise I won't kill McGee."

They had planned to spend the day watching the Ohio State-Michigan football game before heading over to Gibbs' house for cowboy-style steaks for dinner. Kickoff was less than an hour away when Android Lust started blaring from Tony's phone.

"Aargh! If this is about that fucking mouse, I'M gonna kill McGee," Tony growled as he flipped his phone open.

From three feet away, Gibbs could clearly hear an excited, "Tony, Tony, Tony!"

"Abs," Tony shouted into the phone as he held it arms length in front of him. "Calm the hell down! What's the problem now?"

Tony blinked rapidly trying to decipher the excited rambling. Finally he managed to piece it together and sighed. "Fine, Abs, we're on the way. Tell McChicken he owes me big!"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at Tony who rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What now? Don't tell me a raccoon or a possum broke in?"

Tony laughed and pulled Gibbs into a hug. "Ha, ha, nope. The peanut butter worked. They caught the mouse. Abby wants you to release it somewhere."

Gibbs threw his head back and sighed. "Fine, let's go get this over with, but I'm making McGee go with me. We have to take it five miles away or it will find its way back."

*****

Tony looked down at the closed trap and nudged it with the toe of his new Chuck Taylors. He jumped slightly when the solid black plastic trap moved. "Yep, he's in there alright," Tony announced with a smirk.

Gibbs winked at Tony as he picked up the trap. "McGee, you're with me," Gibbs barked. Tony had to cover the huge smile that threatened to split his face in two.

McGee's eyes went impossibly wide as he stammered, "Uh, Boss?"

Gibbs just glared and crooked his index finger silently commanding McGee to follow him. Abby smacked Tony on the arm at the snicker that escaped as McGee followed Gibbs, not entirely sure he would make it back alive.

The laugh Tony had been holding burst out of him the second Gibbs backed out of the driveway and floored the Challenger leaving an impressive cloud of tire smoke in his wake. He quickly sobered when he saw the concern clearly evident on Abby's face.

Tony walked over to the window and pulled Abby back against him with his arms firmly around her waist. "Hey Abs, don't worry. Gibbs promised me he won't kill our little Timmy," he murmured as he placed a kiss in her hair.

Abby turned in his arms and looked at Tony with pleading eyes. "Are you sure, Tony? I know how Gibbs gets."

Tony smiled and said, "Yeah, but that's because he loves you. He knows McGee is not like those guys he's had to chase off over the years, so don't worry. Um, just do me a favor, Abs? Be good to McGee? He's been crazy about you forever."

Abby hugged Tony and declared, "I know and I will Tony, I promise. I love him, you know I mean really, really love him."

Tony pulled back and beamed at her. "Good! Now, the Ohio State-Michigan game is about to start so we need snacks and beer! It's the very least you can do."

Meanwhile, McGee was trying to stay calm as Gibbs drove like a bat out of hell out into the countryside. Gibbs just stared straight ahead not giving anything away. When Gibbs took a hard turn onto a gravel road, McGee grabbed the dash to keep from crashing hard against the door. He looked down at the mousetrap sitting between them on the seat and wondered if maybe the poor little mouse had died of a heart attack.

Gibbs slid to a stop and snatched up the trap before climbing out of the car. McGee sat motionless until Gibbs barked, "Well come on McGee!"

McGee swallowed hard and slowly climbed out and followed Gibbs into the cornfield. He crouched down next to Gibbs and watched as he held the trap down and opened the little door. McGee jumped back when the tiny little mouse jumped out and took off into the harvested cornfield like he was shot out of a cannon.

He turned his head and saw Gibbs smirking at him. He instantly blushed and muttered, "Uh, thanks Boss. I'm really sorry for ruining your Saturday."

Gibbs snorted and stood to head back to the car. When McGee caught up to him, Gibbs turned suddenly and asked softly, "Do you love her, Tim?"

McGee stood tall and looked Gibbs dead in the eye. "Yes, I really do," he answered sincerely. "Look Boss, I would never hurt Abby. I know what she means to you, and I know you're like a father to her. Boss ... Gibbs, she's the only woman I have ever truly loved. I just hope we end up as happy as you and Tony are."

Gibbs smiled brightly and patted McGee on the shoulder. "Okay McGee, but if you do anything to hurt her you WILL end up with my boot up your ass," he stated with a half-smirk and a wink.

Half an hour later the Challenger slowly pulled into Abby's driveway. Tony chuckled when Abby jumped up from the couch to make sure McGee was still with Gibbs. She and Tony had been cuddled up watching the first quarter of the game, and since she loved Tony like a brother she dutifully cheered for the Buckeyes.

McGee followed Gibbs into the living room carrying the now thankfully empty mousetrap and immediately ended up with an armful of Abby. She took the trap from McGee and tossed it onto the coffee table before kissing him soundly. She hugged him tight and he wrapped his arms lovingly around her in return.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and joined a grinning Tony on the couch, handing him a beer from the six-pack of Tony's favorite brand he picked up on the way back. Abby pulled McGee to sit with her on the adjacent love seat as the four of them settled in to watch the second quarter of the game.

At half time, with Ohio State up 28-10, Abby got up and went to the kitchen to retrieve four fresh bottles of beer and a bowl of pretzels. She smiled proudly as she sat the bowl down on the coffee table then raised her beer bottle in a salute before announcing, "To my three heroes! I love you!"

A/N: I usually put this at the beginning, but I didn't want to give anything away. This story was inspired by a mouse that has been living in my garage for the past month. We finally caught him two days ago, using the "Gibbs Method" and successfully released him. (Yes, peanut butter is the best mouse bait!) We caught a second one the next day; it could have been the same mouse, so this time we took a LONG car ride to release him!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my own battle with a mouse! The Gibbs peanut butter bait method WORKS!!!


End file.
